


A Child's Thoughts

by wolfiefics



Series: Mandalorian Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mando, The Child - Freeform, This Is The Way, What's really going on inside that little green head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Small drabble of The Child's thoughts from The Mandalorian.
Series: Mandalorian Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Child's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> More might be coming. If so, I'll turn it into a chaptered thing. Just needed something cute and 'awww' for a crappy Friday the 13th.

He doesn’t look like me, but he’s mine. He protects me, feeds me, and keeps me safe. Usually. In return, I do the same. It’s hard for me, as I’m so small and so young. This power inside me, though, tells me I’m doing the right thing, that he and I are where we belong, together.

He thinks I’m a baby and in many ways I am. I’ve heard him say I’m fifty years old. That must be a long time for him but it’s been an eternity for me. I’ve seen so much and had such good and bad things done to me. I don’t sleep well unless he’s with me. I remember everything, even losing my family.

But now he’s mine and I’m his. The hammer lady said so and she is very wise. I can tell.

He tells everyone that he’s looking for others like me, who can use this special power like I do. He wants to leave me with them. He means well, I guess, but he just doesn’t understand. I’m his and he’s mine.

This is the way.


End file.
